


Losing control with Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Kylux omorashi, Omorashi, Protective Kylo Ren, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars - Freeform, star wars omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A good bit of Kylux omorashi because i'm a Hoe for them and i'm a Kinky mf.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Losing control with Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

> If you dont like Omorashi (piss kink) you might not wanna be here...  
> otherwise enjoy!  
> -QA

Hux had been practically running from meeting to meeting all day, cup after cup of caf was shoved into his hands by various assistants as he discussed trading routes, troop placements and treaties. 

He hadn't had five minutes to himself all day, he hadn't even had a chance to eat let alone use the ‘fresher since he first got up almost ten hours ago and it was starting to take its toll. Hux wasn't one to allow his body to control him but nor was he one to neglect it completely, he often pushed himself to the limit, he was a General, his work and his ship came first. 

Hux often went days without sleep or proper nutrition, in times of war he would not allow his needs to come before the needs of the first order, he had been trained that way, ever since he was a child he had been taught to walk the fine line of keeping his bodily functions on the backburner without pushing himself to a place where he would embarrass himself.

It was a fine line indeed and as the day went on he was getting closer and closer to it.

He wasn't sure when he first noticed his bladder starting to fill, he shook it off at first, he didn't have a weak bladder, he could go for hours without having to relieve himself and he had more important things to do than bow to his body's needs.

He kept ignoring it, each time he felt a pang of need he shifted slightly, taking the pressure off. He kept reminding himself he wasn't a child, he was a  _ General _ for kriffs sake, he was capable of going a few more hours without having to piss.

But as the clock in the corner of his datapad ticked forward it was becoming more and more apparent that General or not lasting until the end of the day was not an option, in fact a slight doubt was beginning to creep into his mind that he could even last until the end of the meeting.

He tried to shift subtly in his chair, he was hyper aware of his bladder, more cups of caf than he could count were sloshing around inside him now and he was fighting to keep his focus on whatever the officer before him was saying.

…

Kylo Ren had his eyes trained on the General, he had been shifting in his seat for some time now, he was trying to be subtle but failing miserably, at least to Kylo’s eyes anyway. Kylo couldn't deny he was slightly impressed with the General's composure, something was obviously bothering Hux and yet unless you were looking for it he appeared to be his normal serene self. Kylo was looking for it though. He was always looking for it, constantly looking for breaks in the composure of the First Order Commander.

Kylo wasn't really paying attention as the officer ended his presentation on whatever torturous subject Kylo was being forced to sit through, he shouldn't be here, he didn't actually have any input on  _ economic fuel use _ of all things but if he wanted to keep his position as co commander he had to at least pretend to look interested. That actually wasn't too difficult today, his helmet was fixed forwards facing the officer but his eyes didn't leave Hux’s squirming body as his shifting was becoming more rapid, a gentle flush creeping up his face.

…

The screen at the front of the room flicked off, drawing Hux’s eyes from where they stared into nothing to the Officer wrapping up his presentation. Relief flooded Hux as the other officers around the table began to get up, excusing themselves from the room with salutes in the direction of the commanders. Hux stood too, desperate to exit the room and run to the nearest ‘fresher and release his aching bladder. 

Standing up really pushed the limit, gravity seeming to double the pressure pushing on the tip of his cock, the piss threatening to leak out into his black boxers. He gasped slightly at the increased pressure, clenching his thighs as he took a deep breath.  _ Compose yourself armitage, you are not a child _ . 

He was just about to turn and leave when one of the three officers still stood in the room spoke up, “Sir? Are you alright?” 

Hux froze.  _ They had another meeting.  _ Some small part of Hux wanted to cry, he couldn't go another hour he would wet himself like a child. Like the baby that he was, he wasn't fit to lead the first order. He was going to piss himself in front of everyone like a child.

_ No.  _

Hux stopped himself before he could spiral, those were the words of his father. He was gone. He was a liar and a disgrace and nothing he said would ever matter again. Hux had made sure of that.

Hux forced himself into composure, his voice only shaking slightly as he spoke, “Fine lieutenant, i’ve just been sat down for a long time is all”

The officers glanced at each other, and the lieutenant spoke again “We can take a minute before we begin General?”

_ Yes oh gods please yes. _

“No, I'm fine to continue” Hux eased himself back into his chair, bladder screaming in protest as the liquid inside it sloshed around. He twisted his legs together beneath the table, squeezing his thighs hard around his cock, his hands itching to get ahold of himself.

…

Kylo was tearing himself apart, keeping up with the meeting, of course the one meeting of the day that actually bothered him came at the point Hux was at his most interesting. The General was practically shaking in his seat now his face had a definite flush creeping up it, his jaw was set and his fists were curled around his datapad so hard his knuckles had gone stark white.

Everynow and then the General would let out a soft gasp, Kylo doubted the officers at the head of the table could hear it but each time it happened Hux tensed, back straightening and his whole body going rigid for a few seconds before he would relax again.

What Kylo didn't know was that each time Hux did this he was fighting to stop a small drop of urine from leaking out the head of his cock, the leaking was only becoming more frequent and Hux was almost certain a wet spot had formed on the front of his uniform. He couldn't bear to look.

...

No one was sure how it got to this, an argument about troop placement had turned into Kylo standing facing Hux, who was now bright red, hands clenched in his lap and face stony. Though not from anger as Kylo thought, they were screaming at eachother, the poor officers huddled in the corner as they argued about experience and expertise.

Suddenly Hux jumped up from his seat, face redder now and voice shaking “I- I don't have time for your bullshit  _ Ren.”  _ he spat, trying to force his voice to be as authoritative as possible despite the fact that it was shaking with need. 

…

A loud shout from Hux had him momentarily losing control of himself, a hot jet of piss forced itself into his boxers and he momentarily froze, clamping his muscles to stop the stream that was dampening the front of his uniform. Hux shot up from his seat, “I- I don't have time for your bullshit  _ Ren.”  _ Hux was trembling, he knew his voice was pathetic and he was trying his hardest to sound authoritative. It was hard to do that when he could feel the damp fabric around his cock, more piss threatening to spill out. Hux turned, just about to bolt from the room, desperate to be anywhere but here when the dam broke.

Kylo practically growled at Hux “I’m  _ talking to you General.”  _ he threw his hand out, flinging Hux against the wall, coming towards him at a frightening pace.

The sudden jolt sent shockwaves through Hux’s bladder, more piss spilled out of him and he whimpered, still fighting to keep control even as his bladder failed him.

…

Kylo could do nothing but stare, eyes wide beneath his helmet as he watched Hux, making small whimpering sounds as he released his bladder all over the floor. a small dark spot on the crotch of his pants spread, hot piss leaving shining tracks down his crisply ironed uniform. 

Kylo panicked, his cock throbbed in his underwear as he watched the  _ Esteemed General Hux _ lose control, he released him from his force grip and he fell to the floor, somehow landing on his knees instead of falling face first into the growing puddle beneath him.

Hux was shaking properly now, he moaned softly, the puddle still growing as urine gushed out of him, spilling through his clothing onto the floor as Kylo watched, Eyes transfixed on the way the stain spread out across his trousers. Kylo couldn't get over how vulnerable Hux looked, knelt before him, legs spread, eyes shut in pure bliss.

It seemed like it took forever for Hux to finish, Piss continued to spread out around him as the General let out filthy noises of pleasure, taken over by the release.

It was only when it stopped that the world came crashing down around them, Kylo stood before the Kneeling General, one of them was soaked in cooling piss, a wet puddle of shame around him as he sobbed softly, eyes squeezed tight. The other was practically standing in it, breathing coming heavy through his mask and a badly concealed boner bulging through his many layers.

No one moved for a minute, the room frozen in shock, arousal and relief. It took Kylo a second to remember the officers standing in the corner of the room, he looked down at Hux for a second, fear and embarrassment radiating off him as he wept. In a moment of something akin to empathy Kylo turned, outstretching his hand towards the three officers, he could kill them. But no. Hux wouldn't like that. Instead he waved his hand across the three of them “ **_you will not remember a single thing about what you just witnessed, you will leave this room and never think of it again_ ** ” he said, pushing the message into their minds. They repeated the message, turning and marching out of the room. 

It was then that Kylo turned back to Hux, he was staring up the the Knight with wide eyes, tear tracks still etched on his face. Suddenly Hux hung his head again “Get OUT Ren.” Kylo could feel the emotion radiating from the General, fear, embarrassment, anger and something that Kylo couldn't place, deep within him.

“ _ Ren. _ Get. Out.” Hux’s was still shaking but his voice was firm 

Kylo sighed, he couldn't leave him here, despite how much his body was telling him to run back to his quarters and jerk off for hours to the image of his General losing all control. Instead he unclipped his helmet, and placed it on the table behind him, extending his arm down towards Hux. 

Hux turned his head away and Kylo sighed again “Hux-” he crouched down in front of him, 

“Hux I’m sorry” the General turned to face him, the apology getting his attention. An apology from Kylo Ren was something usually reserved only for the supreme leader.

Hux’s bright green eyes stared into Kylo’s unusually soft brown ones. “I didn’t mean to- i didnt know you-” Kylo sighed for the third time and gave up, extending a hand to hux once more. He felt bad, as much as it turned him on to see Hux so vulnerable he knew how much Hux hated to not be in control and also how much he hated being humiliated in front of his officers. 

“They won't remember anything I promise” he whispered, still waiting for Hux to take his hand. He didn't say anything, just stared at Kylo for a few seconds before reaching out and allowing Himself to be pulled to his feet. 

Hux just stood there as kylo turned around, tapping a few things into Hux’s discarded datapad. “A cleaning droid is on its way and another one is bringing a clean uniform from your quarters, I gave specific instructions form them to only take service corridors, no one will see.” 

Hux was still frozen, watching as the first knight of Ren, his sworn personal enemy was  _ kind  _ to him. He was taking care of him, Hux wasn't sure if it scared him or he loved it and that concerned him slightly, his face still burned with embarrassment but it settled slightly everytime Ren spoke.

Kylo moved to pick up his helmet, he was just about to put it on when Hux spoke, his voice was weak and he hated it but he spoke all the same “Thank you Kylo.” 

Kylo nodded, he paused for a second before he spoke, “if anything this incident has increased my respect for you General” Hux looked at him with curiosity, Ren respecting him? Because he pissed himself, in a  _ meeting _ ? “No one noticed until the final minute, I had been watching you for hours, not many people could maintain that much control. Maybe you would be a better soldier than i thought”

Hux snorted “yeah because Soldiers piss themselves in the middle of a meeting” 

Kylo shrugged, “you’d be surprised” 

With that he replaced his helmet and left, Hux calling out to him “wait! What?! What do you mean  _ i’d be surprised? _ ” he paused, mind moving a mile a minute “Hang on you were  _ watching me? _ Ren!” But Kylo was gone, leaving Hux standing in the meeting room, covered in his own piss, a very clear memory of Kylo Ren stood above watching Hux piss himself, a large bulge showing beneath his uniform.  _ You’d be surprised.  _ The image changed, instead it was Ren on the floor, hands pressed to his crotch as he lost all control. 

Thankfully cleaning droids didn't know what a boner was because the dripping wet material of his uniform did little to hide the bulge in his pants.

  
;) hope you liked it -QA


End file.
